High Astromancer Solarian
High Astromancer Solarian is the third boss of the Eye in Tempest Keep. She is a level ?? (boss) mage, but is strangely attired in Voidheart Raiment, the Tier 4 armor for warlocks. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Location: Tempest Keep: The Eye *Type: Humanoid (Blood Elf) *Health: 2,800,000 *Mana: 420,970 Adds: * Health : Non elite (Agents) have around 30,000hp. Elite priests have around 80,000hp. * Damage : Non elite (Agents) hit for around 1500 on cloth. Elite priests hit for around 300 on cloth (Minimal) Abilities *Arcane Missiles: Solarian casts Arcane Missiles at a random target. Hits 3 times for 3000 each. *Light of the Astromancer: Debuff placed on a random target, target will explode after 6 seconds for 5-6k damage and be thrown into the air. Anyone else in the range of the aoe will take the damage and be thrown into the air, the height is enough for 100% fall damage, however the person with the debuff will not take any fall damage. *Solarian disappears every 50 seconds and calls adds from 3 light 'portals'. These adds hit for 500-600 on plate and are able to be CC. After 15 seconds, she will reappear and summon priests that will come to heal her and the adds. *Blinding Light: Solarian occasionally blasts the entire raid for 2280-2520 arcane damage. She also tends to do this right after she appears with the priest adds. Strategy *Phase One **Astromancer Phase - She will arcane missile and debuff players. This can not be interrupted. Since her Arcane Missiles attack is random, it is a good idea for healers to have a macro to assist the Astromancer and flash heal the current target. Using "big" heals will result in dead players well before the heal lands. She will also occasionally melee, but it doesnt hurt even the squishiest players. Shamans are encouraged to drop four totems since missles will target them, and pop Heroism/Bloodlust the very second you enter combat with Solarian. Have players with Light of the Astromancer move away from the raid group, spells animations make it obvious how far away it is necessary to move. **Add Phase - After a set period of time, she vanishes, and three beams of light will appear around the center platform. From these three beams of light, around 12-15 agents will spawn. Agents are non-elites, and if your raid is grouped in the exact center, rotate AOE Taunts and AOE them down. Additionally, about 15 seconds after the agents spawn, from the same beams of light, two elite priests will spawn, in addition to the boss herself from the third beam of light. (If you pay very close attention, the beam of light on the border of the center of the room is where the boss will spawn, the beams that are not on the borders will spawn the priests). Keep the elite priests (80,000hp and do virtually no damage) interrupted/stun locked so they do not heal the boss. Once adds are down, dps boss, rinse and repeat until she hits 20% beginning phase 2. *Phase Two **Voidwalker Phase - At 20% she will turn into a massive armored voidwalker and begin casting bolts at a target. Here she no longer randomly targets people and the fight turns into a tank and spank. Loot Category:Bosses Solarian Quotes Phase 1 (Astromancer Phase): *Tal anu'men no Sin'dorei! Phase 2 (Solarium Agents): *I will crush your delusions of grandeur! *Ha ha ha! You are hopelessly outmatched! Phase 3 (Voidwalker Form): *Enough of this! Now I call upon the fury of the cosmos itself. *I become ONE... with the VOID! Slaying: * Your soul belongs to the Abyss! * By the blood of the Highborne! * For the Sunwell! Dying: *The warmth of the sun... awaits. External links Bosskillers